


Arrabella Brown And The Missing Nin

by averyloves2write



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyloves2write/pseuds/averyloves2write
Summary: While the Second Wizarding War begins, Hogwarts must go on and welcome new students. Teachers do their best to protect the students, but things might not be easy when your older brother is suspected to be a Death Eater. Arrabella must survive the risks of war while trying to find more about what exactly happened to her brother that made him change.





	Arrabella Brown And The Missing Nin

Her brother lied to her. The train was quiet that day. _Ver_ y quiet. People barely said something, and not even the lady with the sweets couldn't bring her the slightest spark of joy.

Her eyes examined what laid on the other side of the window as the Hogwarts Express made its way towards that damned school. It wasn't like there was much to see at that moment- at was already night. Still, her mind was visited by so many thoughts that she couldn't do much else at that moment...

'What house do you think that you'll be in, Arabella?'

Arabella blinked a few times as she turned her head to the girl sitting in front of her. The girl didn't change much since she last saw her, but again, it was hard to change your appearance over the course of one week. The girl had the same dark, long hair, golden skin and brown eyes.

'You heard me, right?' The girl asked, getting her dark curls out of her eyes.

'Of course I did.' Arabella sighed, leaning her head back on her hand. 'And you know the answer very well; I've told you before. The thing is, I don't think there'll be any houses this year.'

The girl frowned. 'What do you mean?'

Just as Arrabella was about to give an answer, the cabin doors moved, allowing a redhaired, freckled boy to enter.

'Where have you _been_ , Ben?' The girl nearly shouted. 'You've been gone for over an hour!'

'Sorry, Kenta. I was just doing some... deals.' He said as a sheepish smile appeared on his pale face.

Noticing the questioning looks that the girls gave him, he dug his hands into his robe's pockets and scooped out some pumpkin pies.

'Some seventh year Slytherin boys gave them to me for some acid pops.' Ben explained, as he threw himself on a seat next to Kenta and placed the pies on his laps. He didn't waste any more time as he began serving them. 'What an adventure! Anyway, what were you saying, Bells?'

' _Don't call me that.'_ Arrabella hissed. 'Was Khai there?'

'Your brother?' Ben raised his eyebrows. 'He was in the other cabin. You know I need at least a five-meter distance space between me, him and his friends.'

'And that is...?' Kenta asked.

Ben sighed. There were times when he hated being born in a non-English family. Of course, he had the advantage of being fluent in two languages, but if there was one thing he hated with all his soul, that would be the fact that the English couldn't understand kilometres.

'About... sixteen feet, I think. I _still_ can't understand how you guys use feet, miles and all that stuff.' He mumbled. 'It's _complicated!'_

'It's really not!' Kenta protested. 'Remember what I told you about the five tomatoes? It-'

'Sounds like five, two, eight, zero, the number of feet in a mile.' Ben repeated, displeased. 'But what if, maybe, it _doesn't help me imagine the exact, real distance?'_

Something in that phrase triggered Kenta, who began arguing with Ben, who didn't try to stop it either.

'Listen up, _Bernard_ -'

_'Don't call me that!'_

'Oh, _shut up,_ you two! It doesn't matter!' Arrabella said, her raised voice quieting the two down.

'Somebody's in a bad mood.' Ben mumbled towards Kenta.

' _Heard that.'_ Arrabella turned to them. 'What I want to say is that Voldemort is out there-'

'You mean _You-know-who._ ' Kenta narrowed her eyebrows.

' _Voldemort_ is out there, and he's at power. _Great_ power. We all know that he'll attack Hogwarts, sooner or later. Do you honestly think that, whenever that will happen, Professor McGonagall will just tell us to go to our common rooms?' She snorted.

The two looked at her quietly.

'Some of us will go out there and die. Maybe not _us,_ but our loved ones. _War_ is on its way. No matter what they say, with Dumbledore gone, we're at as much risk at Hogwarts than out there. In this case, the last thing anybody would think about is the houses.'

She looked at first at Kenta, who stood there blank and speechless, then at Ben, who was continuing to take bites from his pie in a now worried manner. _Stress eater._

'My mother didn't even want to let me come to Hogwarts when she heard that Voldemort was at loose.' Ben said. 'But father said that I'd be safer at Hogwarts than there.'

'Same with me, except my parents hoped that Khai would protect me, but what do I know? We're barely in touch with him, and he hadn't been home for two years.'

'That only adds fuel to the rumours, ya know?' Ben stated.

'What rumours?' Arabella narrowed her eyebrows.

'Oh, y-you know, The Daily Prophet...' Ben said in hesitation at the witch's gaze, as he raised newspaper.

_'Give me that paper!'_

Ben took the newspaper and handed them to Arrabella, who snatched it violently. She looked at the front page and read the title. _**Khai Brown, a Death Eater at loose?**_

Arrabella felt her cheeks boiling. Under the title laid the moving photo of a rather slender-looking boy with shoulder-length dark hair and cold eyes.

This was no mistake. This _was_ indeed Khai. _Her_ Khai. Her cheek twitched in displeasure. She didn't know what he was up to lately, but she _will_ have a talk with him. _Very, very_ soon.

'Arrabella?' Ben asked, shyly. 'You ok?'

Arrabella closed her eyes for a moment as she clenched her fists. After she felt the wave of emotions pass, she opened her eyes and looked at Ben. 'I'm okay. Thanks.'

Ben looked at the girl and couldn't help but feel both worried and uneasy for her. He knew her ever since they were seven, and it wasn't like they were strangers to each other's family and personal lives. Arrabella changed a lot over the past three years. When he thought about the reasoning, he couldn't really blame her. The girl was a pureblood, and from what he's already heard and seen, pureblood families were made out of trashy, snuck-up snobs who forced high experiences on their children's lives from a young age. The children had a fairly good life that lacked nothing but one thing- freedom. As long as they were legitimate wizards and their relatives were alive, they would be bound to their family. Not to mention the involvement of the parents in the child's social life. Once you repeat something daily to a child from a very young age, they have no choice in the path but to believe it. That's how many purebloods end up such trashy people, even without their will.

Luckily for Arrabella, as strict as her parents were in some matters, they were more down to earth on things such as friendships and moralities. Things got, however, a turn once Arrabella's older brother, Khai, began acting out. He spent less and less time home, and him causing trouble soon became a regular even common topic in the Brown family, causing the expectations for Arrabella to become higher. Arrabella didn't like it, and for her, it hurt even more, seeing the difference between her brother then and the brother she once had. 

For a moment, Arrabella's eyes drifted their attention from the people inside the cabin to the outsides of it. In the distance, a castle made itself present. _Hogwarts_. Arrabella approximated that the train would reach its end in about twenty minutes.

'Pack your things,' she told her friends, 'We're at Hogwarts.'

The outsides of Hogwarts gave off an eerie feeling of emptiness and danger. It felt as if each shadow would wait patiently until you got close enough to snatch you away into the other side. It seemed like the other kids felt hat as well, as everyone hurried silently to reach the castle. When reaching the castle, it became even more clear that things wouldn't go the way that they normally would. They were introduced to the way that the Hogwarts house system works and how they will later be sorted. The teacher that led them through the hallways pushed the Dining Hall's doors open, before leading the children through the room.

The Dining Hall was bigger than what Arrabella imagined, but not even half as full as she hoped. Her brother always described the Dining Hall as so full that it was overflowing with people during the sorting ceremony. Now, there were dozens of unoccupied spots at each house's tables. People were scared, and Arrabella couldn't blame them. Some of the older students might've gone to search for a safe spot to work in the Ministry of Magic, and others might've simply fled into places that were hard to reach, in an attempt to survive hidden.

As she walked across the Dining Hall with the group of first-year students, a pair of golden eyes caught Arrabella's attention for a moment, before disappearing in the group of students sitting at that table. _Khai_. Arrabella shook her head and focused what lay ahead of her. The teacher, an old-looking woman with her hair held in a bun, and a chair with a hat next to her. The woman asked for the room to remain silent, as she called out names. She took out a piece of paper out of her robe's pocket and began reading.

'Smith, Abigail.'

A rather small girl with dirty blonde hair came forth and sat on the chair with a stressed look on her face as the teacher put the hat on her head. There came silence for a few moments.

'Hufflepuff!' The hat announced as the people sitting at one of the tables began clapping.

After the people stopped clapping and the girl sat at the Hufflepuff table, the woman looked at her list again.

'Brown, Arrabella.'

As she walked towards the chair, she felt how the room went silent and cold. It felt how all eyes were on her, one gaze stronger than the other. It wasn't just a feeling- when she sat on the chair and faced the room that was once behind her, it was confirmed to her that many pairs of eyes were looking at her intensely. Through the public, the pair of golden eyes appeared again, now making no attempt to disappear again. It was as if their owner would say, _I'm right here, I'm not scared of you.  
_

_'Hm, definitely a great mind,'_ The sorting hat whispered, _'an unimaginable amount of ambition, and a burning desire to prove yourself. Where should I put you?'_

'Somewhere I belong. I want to grow and be a great wizard everyone acknowledges.' 

'Is that so?' The hat asked, 'Then let it be... _Slytherin_!'

The Slytherin table erupted in applause, as Arrabella stood up and sat on one of the two long benches at the table. Many students greeted her warmly and talked to her, gestures much friendlier than she expected. For a moment, she focused herself on the sorting ceremony, waiting for her friend's sorting. After a few sortings, it was Kenta's turn to be sorted.

'Murphy, Kenta.'

Kenta sat on the chair and smiled briefly at Arrabella.

' _Ravenclaw!_ '

It was sad that she and Kenta wouldn't be in the same house, but Arrabella didn't let herself feel too down about it. Ravenclaw was where Kenta belonged. Just like she wouldn't fit in the Ravenclaw, Kenta wouldn't fit in the Slytherin. They could still be friends in different houses. At least this way, they would both be truly happy and on a path they belonged to.

'Jansen, Bernard.' 

Ben cringed when hearing his name. As much pride he carried for being Dutch, he carried just as much cringe for people saying his full name. As he sat on the chair and listened to the hat, it was the first time he began to feel anxious about the house he'll be in. What if he doesn't fit in? What if he doesn't truly belong there?

' _Griffindor!_ '

In that moment, Ben couldn't do anything but laugh from the stress. _Griffindor! Without his friends! In the house of the brave!_ He looked with his eyes at Arrabella, and then at Kenta, mouthing a _sorry._

'Hey, Arrabella,' a third-year Slytherin boy sitting across Arrabella said, 'Do you know Khai Brown?'

Arrabella's bubbly attitude cooled down noticeably, as she looked at the boy dead in the eyes. She smiled.

'Yes, I know him. He's my brother.'

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. 'Your... Your _brother_? You're Khai Brown's little sister?'

The boy's words seemed to catch the attention of the people around them. It didn't take long for the word to get out that the infamous Khai Brown's sister was at the table.

'Yes,' Arrabella frowned, 'Is there anything wrong with that?'

The boy shook his head quickly. 'No! Not at all. It's just...'

Arrabella frowned as the boy paused what he was saying, to look at someone at the table, sitting far at the table.

'What's what?' Arrabella asked.

The boy looked back at her and smiled. 'Nothing, really. I'm Marcus, by the way.'

Arrabella smiled in return, feeling disappointment growing in her. _Why wouldn't he just tell her? Coward._ The sorting eventually ended and the room fell silent as the Headmaster, a man with shoulder-length, oily black hair, a crooked nose and a black robe stood up.

'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts,' he said in a monotone voice, 'I am your Headmaster, and I wish to be addressed to as such. Due to the dangerous situation we find ourselve _s_ in at the moment with the Dark Lord at loose, I'd like to take notice of the following: Students are not allowed to go outside the Castle's building unaccompanied by a teacher and under my permission. Anyone who defies this rule will be punished accordingly. During breaks, students are also not allowed to remain in the hallways or to go to the library without the written permission of a teacher. All classes that must be held outside the castle, such as Care of Magical Creatures, will be supervised by an Auror. I hope you all understand our current situation and that all measures are taken for your uttermost safety on this school, and that you have the _maturity_ to obey them. Let the feast... begin.'

The tables flooded with all kinds of foods, much to everyone's pleasure. People began eating and talking. Before Arrabella knew it, the dinner was over, and all the students were lead to their house's assigned common rooms. Now, even with all the things that happened that day and all the intrusive thoughts she got regarding the war, Arrabella understood one thing- she had to socialize. If she wanted to get far, she needed to make connections with other people. And for that, she needed good impressions. At the table and on the way to the Slytherin common room, she talked to people. She searched for as many Slytherin students in her year as possible, but she couldn't find more than two other first-year Slytherins, a girl and a boy. She became quick friends with them and promised to spend time with them. Seeing how she'll have a tough time having contact with Kenta and Ben outside any possible classes she'd have with them, she didn't have much of a choice.

After one of the Prefects showed them the common room and explained where the dormitories were, he suggested that since it was a long day, everyone should go and unpack everything and get some rest. Some people remained in the common room to chat a little, some of which were Arrabella and the first-year girl. Just as the two were about to go into the girl's dormitory, Arrabella felt a hand on her shoulder. Seeing the person to who the hand belonged, the other first-year girl froze. Turning her head around, Arrabella was taken aback to see a face she didn't think she'd get to see so soon. For a moment, she looked at her friend. Seeing how she acknowledged his presence, the boy let go of her shoulder.

'Go on to the dormitory, Samantha. I'll be there in a moment.'

Samantha nodded quickly before hurrying to the girls' dormitory. Arrabella turned around to face the seventh year boy, with a calm look on her face. She was happy to see him, but a certain feeling of disappointment flowed in her. From what she could feel, the boy wasn't necessarily happy. 

'What is it, Khai?' She asked.

'What's wrong with you?' He asked, quietly. 'Going around and telling people you're my sister...'

'Marcus asked. If he decided to tell everyone about it, that's not my problem anymore. Or is it supposed to be a secret that we're siblings?'

'It's not that, but...'

'But what? Maybe you should send me a letter about it beforehand if you really don't want people to know.'

Khai bit his lip as he looked at his sister. He was taller than most people, which added on to the way people went out of his way. Seeing someone who was half his size not scared of him in any way was reassuring, somehow.

'How are mom and dad?' He asked.

'They could've been better. They really miss you.'

Khai snorted. 'Don't be stupid. They hate me.'

Arrabella squinted her eyes. 'Khai, I've lived with them ever since you left. They don't hate you. They're very worried for you. That's it.'

By now, the common room had emptied completely, the only things present there were Arrabella and Khai, and the whispers between them. Because of that, Khai took the comfort of sitting on the soft, green couch and looked at the green fire before him.

'If you think I'm going back into that house because of some nice words and some sad old fools, you're wasting your time.'

'You don't have to come back if you don't want to. If you'd send a letter in which you specifically say that you won't return, I can finally have your bedroom.' 

Arrabella allowed herself to laugh at her own joke. Much to her surprise, Khai let out an amused smirk. 

'That won't happen, kid.'

Arrabella pursed her lips. 'I meant what I said earlier, though. Mom and dad miss you. They don't hate you.'

For a moment, Khai raised his head and moved his gaze from the fire to Arrabella. He shook his head lightly. Understanding his message, Arrabella pursed her lips and nodded.

'Okay then. Goodnight.'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Hello, everyone! So here we are, with the first chapter of Arrabella Brow and the missing-nin! I've had the beginning of this chapter in my drafts for about a year or so, I didn't really have any plans to continue this book, but after a friend of mine encouraged me to do it, I decided to write this book!
> 
> I'll update as often as I can, but currently, I focus a lot on another book of mine a Naruto fanfiction. If you're interested, you can always find the book and its sequel on my page. Anyhow, thank you for reading the first chapter of this book, and I hope you like it!
> 
> -Avery


End file.
